wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
MK1-Paris
The MK1-Paris is the MK1 variant of the Paris and is the standard issue bow for new Tenno recruits. This weapon is best for new players who desire a stealthy approach to ranged attacks. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition During the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue, the MK1-Paris is one of two primary weapons offered to the player, the other being the MK1-Braton. The weapon can also be purchased from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Good status chance. *Charged shots have innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming ( ). *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Silent. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Arrows have a travel time with slight arcing. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The MK-1 Paris is a slightly weaker version of the standard Paris, with less overall damage. It handles identically otherwise. However its charge time is half that of Paris and it has a very minuscule 0.1 second faster reload. *Enemies will notice missed arrows but arrows that hit are silent. Tips *Always aim for the head. *Stay in cover to charge. *Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press reload button while holding the left mouse). *All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. *Use a Team Ammo Restore instead of the to gain more mod capacity, while maintaining large pools of ammunition. *Use to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than in terms of increasing DPS. Trivia *The MK-1 Paris was introduced as one of three starter Primary weapons in Update 14, alongside the MK1-Braton and the MK1-Strun. *Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. *The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. Bugs *After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. *On Xbox One, entering a mission by dropping from the Liset shows the arrow stuck to the Tenno's hand. The same can sometimes be seen when extracting. **Both bugs are visual only and do not affect the gameplay. Media ParisBowCodex.png|Mk1-Paris in Codex OOOO_Paris.jpg Paris.jpg Paris3.png MK1-PARIS Weapon Guide! (WARFRAME) Patch History *Paris model reworked. }} See also *Paris, the standard version of this bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Bow: for a link to other bows and their usage de:MK1-Paris fr:MK1-Paris Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Bow Category:MK1 Category:Tenno Category:Update 14 Category:Silent Category:Single-Shot Category:Puncture Damage Weapons